


Fangs, magic and the sea: East Blue

by LadyMidnight07



Series: Fangs, magic and the sea [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adventure, Alive Sabo (One Piece), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Harry Potter, M/M, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multiple Pairings, Mystical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: Different times, new world, new adventures... and new family.Let see how the world will handle Luffy and his first mate and their crew on their adventures on the sea...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Harry Potter
Series: Fangs, magic and the sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933660
Comments: 27
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Shanks was teasing Luffy the day it happened. The little boy suddenly looked up and turned towards the door. Then a huge grin broke across his face.

“Sagitta-nii! You are back!” came a happy shout that halted every noise inside the bar. The occupants as one turned to see Luffy launch himself on a person that just entered. The person turned out to be a boy about thirteen-years-old, which was six years more than little Luffy. Most of the watchers returned towards their previous activities, while a certain redhead just leaned back in his spot and watched the duo. And as he observed them, he realized several facts.

First, it was clear those two were rather close. The enthusiastic greeting was telling enough. Shanks had to hold back his laughter, when Luffy immediately moved on the other´s back in a makeshift piggy-back, while the teen gave him a look of fond amusement. It probably wasn´t the first time nor was it the last.

Second, the pirate captain had to admit, if the little raven-haired boy didn´t help him, he would have had great difficulty telling whether the teen was a boy or a girl. He had long silver-white hair that reached his waist, even though he had it tied in a ponytail and androgynous features that could have fooled any professional observer. His clothes didn´t help his case either, since they were baggy and successfully obscured his figure.

Third, the teen was no stranger to fighting. The way he moved spoke of a fighters grace and far too much experience for somebody so young. And the fact he carried Luffy with such ease proved he was strong. It made a part of the captain wonder if it showed this early, then how much it would grow once the boy is an adult.

And finally, the teen was very protective of the younger boy and already claimed him as his own. That much become clear once the pirate and he locked eyes. It was like being given a staredown by a sea king and Shanks could see that he was trying to decide if the man was a treat to the kid on his back or not. And something told Shanks that if he was, he would end up facing somebody very dangerous. Young age or not, the teen was not of the sort anybody wanted to cross. And the older man didn´t let the teen´s smile and pretty face fool him even for a moment.

Thankfully, when the light-haired teen´s emerald-green gaze moved from him to the child riding on the teen´s back something broke the tension. It was probably the sight of Luffy, unharmed and being the cheerful kid he was. Either way, when the teen looked back at Shanks, his expression told him that he deemed the other male as _no threat_.

“And who is this Luffy?” asked Shanks cheerfully and something in him relaxed.

“Shishishi… This is my big brother Sagitta!” smiled Luffy. “Sagitta, this is Shanks! I´m trying to convince him to take me to the sea with them!”

“Oh really?” inquired the teen with an oddly melodic voice.

“He tries, but I still tell him that he is too young!” complained Shanks.

“Well, good luck with explaining it to him!” chuckled the teen as he sat down on the stool next to the pirate. He let out another chuckle when Luffy abandoned his back and moved to sit on his lap. “Luffy can be stubborn as a mule when he puts his head to something.”

The red-head nodded. “I noticed. By the way, how come I didn´t see you around town until now?”

“That´s because Sagitta-nii goes hunting a lot! And he always brings me a lot of delicious meat!” answered Luffy enthusiastically.

“Yeah, because somebody has to make sure you didn´t eat the villagers out of their homes. I swear your stomach is a black hole for food,” muttered the said teen.

“Good thing he has you as a big brother then, right?” giggled Makino, the bar´s owner.

“Maybe. And one orange juice for me, please!”

“Me too!” joined Luffy.

The woman gave another laugh before serving them their order.

“See kid! You are not old enough to join my crew. All real men drink booze,” said Shanks teasingly.

The brat pouted, before huffing. “Well, I´m almost big enough to join Sagitta-nii on his hunts! And he promised to teach me all the neat tricks too!”

Seeing the look the older male was giving him, the teen sighed. “It will only be trap setting for now, until I´m certain he can handle it. And it is either I train him or letting his grandpa subject him to his insane ideas of training. There is no way I would let that old bastard brainwash him into becoming a marine like himself.”

“Like himself?” repeated Shanks confused.

Sagitta openly rolled his eyes. “Luffy´s full name is Monkey D. Luffy. Do I have to elaborate who is his grandfather?”

Shanks ran that through his head and winced. There was only one marine with that surname.

Monkey D. Garp aka the Marine Hero.

“Now you see why I try to prevent that old bastard from getting his claws into him. There are enough insane marines out in the world, thank you very much. And I would rather have Luffy become a free pirate than let him turn into one of the attack dogs of the World Government.”

“Yeah. And one Garp is more than enough,” shuddered Shanks. “You are quite perceptive, brat.”

“I must be. I will be the one to watch Luffy´s back once we are old enough to take off to the world. I´m his first mate, after all. Much to the outrage of the old bastard,” smirked the teen.

“Oh?”

“The old man thinks since I´m supposed to be the more mature of the two of us, that I should agree with him and talk Luffy into joining the Marines. Boy, was he pissed when I did the exact opposite and instead joined Luffy in preparing to become pirates. People say that sailors swear a lot, but I think they should hear a marine,” chuckled Sagitta fondly at the memory.

“Shishishi! Half the good swear words I learned came when grandpa cursed Nii-san out!” giggled Luffy. “It was funny! But not as much as when Sagitta-nii led him on that insane chase all around the village! Grandpa was pissed it took him two hours before he caught Nii-san!”

“You lead him on a merry chase for two hours?” asked Shanks amused.

“He is an old geezer and I´m the fastest runner around, do the math. It is not my fault he took offence when I told him that he should ´ _quit bitching and take out the menopause mood swings on someone else_ ´,” shrugged Sagitta with a grin.

At this Shanks and every member of his crew listening in, choked and then burst out laughing. “Y-you s-said that? T-To his f-face?” asked Shanks in between fits of laughter.

“Well yeah. Besides, it is true! He is the age and the symptoms match. Or what other explanations do you have for his behaviour? That´s the only one that makes sense!” exclaimed Sagitta, which had the whole bar howling. And then they howled even louder when they thought about it and realized the teen might be right! Hell, Shanks secretly vowed to ask about that the next time he ran into the old marine. His face was guaranteed to be priceless!

“You shouldn´t talk about such things in front of children!” scolded Makino.

“Nah! Sagitta-nii doesn´t mind explaining me things like this so long as I´m genuinely curious,” waved her off Luffy. “He just doesn´t show me anything graphic. He says I will have enough time for that when my voice finally breaks… whatever that means.”

“It means when you start puberty and begin to notice girls… or boys, in a different light than before. Which probably won´t happen until you are around the same age as I´m now,” explained Sagitta patiently. Then he noticed the looks Makino and Shanks were giving him. “What?”

“You do realize where this might lead, right?”

“If you are talking about the Talk, then it is better if I do it. After all, I can´t possibly do it worse than the old bastard or heaven forbid one of the bandits, who might have some questionable motivations,” Sagitta told them flatly.

The two thought that over and openly grimaced. “True.”

At least Luffy´s big brother will look after him, thought Shanks.

Oh, how true those words turned out to be a few days later when Higuma and his band of bandits returned to cause some trouble. The Red-haired pirates just docked into the port, when they noticed a commotion on the main road. The couldn´t quite make out what was happening, but they were able to hear Luffy´s voice from the middle of it. And that caused the captain to worry, so they hurried over. They came just in time to see the little brat defend himself with what looked like wooden deer horns… and Shanks had to admit that the brat wasn´t half bad, as he deflected or redirected the bandit´s swords away from himself. However, that didn´t last long as the bandit leader, fed up by being made fun of by a child, blindsided Luffy and pinned him to the ground.

But just as Shanks was about to step in, something whizzed through the air and Higuma cried out in pain. Barely a second later something similar happened to several other bandits. The reason revealed to be arrows that hit the bandits into different parts of their bodies and Luffy used the distraction provided by them to dart towards the figure that jumped down from the nearest rooftop.

It was Sagitta.

The teen gracefully landed, took position and aimed his bow and arrow towards the bandits. Luffy immediately crouched in front of his big brother, facing the bandits, wooden weapons raised and ready to fight if necessary.

“Stay put. Or the next will be in the face and heart,” said the silver-haired teen calmly, his green eyes as hard and cold as the gems they resembled.

“You…! Who do you think you are to interfere?” sneered the bandit leader.

“What´s wrong? Can´t handle getting an ass-kicking from two kids? Especially when you started it?” mocked them Sagitta.

“We were just teaching the brat a lesson! The little shit went on and on about how those pathetic pirates are worth some-“ Higuma was cut off when another arrow grazed his cheek.

Everybody froze and watched as the teen calmly took another arrow and got ready for another shot. Sagitta then spoke in a deadly voice, “Shut up. I don´t care for the pathetic excuses from scum capable of hurting children. You tried to harm my family, so now you have to deal with me. But then again, this is what happens when you don´t learn your place in the pecking order. You get your ass kicked or get killed by picking a fight you can´t handle. Either way, it is your fault, bandit."

Seeing the look in the teen´s eyes, Shanks quickly stepped in to prevent the possibility of having to witness a child kill someone.

And no child should experience something like that, regardless of their age.

* * *

“Owowowow!” whined Luffy as his big brother fussed over the bruises, scratches and the occasional cuts, he acquired from the fight with the bandits.

The older boy bopped him on the head. “Oh hush you! You should be glad it isn´t worse than what a balm can heal, little bro. What were you even thinking? Those bastards were ready to kill you! If I didn´t arrive in time…”

“They were talking bad about Shanks and the others! I couldn´t let them!” complained Luffy as the other applied a healing salve.

“You still should have waited and instead of provoking a fight, you should have plotted some humiliating revenge that couldn´t be traced back to us. I taught you better than this!” The androgynous teen then paused and looked into the child´s eyes. “Besides, how do you think I would feel if something happened to you and I wasn´t here?”

“But nothing bad happened! You came and Shanks and the others too… And…”

“Luffy.” Said boy went quiet. “Please try to understand that as your big brother, I care a lot about you. You are my precious little sibling. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“Sagitta-nii,” whispered the child, tears swelling in his big eyes.

The other only gave him a sad smile. “Please, try to be more careful. I don´t want to lose you. You are the only family I have, otōto.”

The younger boy launched himself and hugged his brother as tightly as possible. Said brother just closed his eyes and returned the hug.

Shanks, who was silently watching them up to that point, spoke “You should ease a bit. The kid fought good, for such a small brat. You trained him well.”

“Maybe, but still,” the teen started, then paused and sighed. “I guess the only way to ease my consciousness is to give Luffy more training.”

“Yay! More training with Nii-san!” shouted Luffy, immediately cheering up, much to the amusement of the others.

“Speaking of… may I ask what was the weapon Luffy used to defend himself?” asked Benn, Shanks´ first mate.

“You mean these?” Sagitta produced said wooden weapons. “These are the wooden version of deer horn knives, also known as crescent moon knives. I´m teaching Luffy with these until I´m sure he can handle the real ones.”

“Interesting. I have never seen such knives.”

“They are not exactly popular, but are way more useful against weapons like swords, lances or other mid-range weapons,” Sagitta told them. “And what you saw from Luffy is basically how you fight with them, only with the real things you can also attack your opponent after you deflect their strikes.”

Shanks hummed at this. “Sounds like a handy pair of knives.”

“Oh, they are. And with the devil fruit Luffy consumed, it is more practical than anything,” nodded the teen. Then he looked at the kid sitting in his lap. “But that doesn´t mean I won´t train you in other weapons! Having only one fighting style without branching out might one time become a hindrance.”

“Too true, too true,” chuckled the pirate captain as Luffy nodded enthusiastically at those words. “What weapons are you going to expand with?”

“I don´t know, yet, but it will be something for mid-range and long-range… For the latter probably a crossbow,” wondered the silver-haired teen aloud.

“What, not going to share your knowledge of archery? From what I saw, you shot good enough to teach it to the kid,” commented the pirate with a raised eyebrow.

The teen shook his head. “Luffy is still too small and doesn´t have the right muscles developed for a regular bow. And crossbows are good practice for pistols later since I would never just hand over such a thing to a child. That´s just tempting fate!”

“Fair enough,” nodded the pirate, easily seeing the younger male´s logic. “You speak quite wise for your age… You sound more like an old man,” Shanks teased.

“Excuse me?” Sagitta turned to him with an incredulous expression. “For your information, if anybody in this bar is an old man it is you, Shanks. Your grey hairs stand out against the red clear as day and I sincerely doubt the crow´s feet came from laughing so much.”

“What?! I´m not even thirty!” sputtered the redhead.

The teen cocked his head to the side in mock surprise. “Really? Well sorry, but either way compared to me and Luffy you are an old geezer already. I, after all, barely hit puberty and Luffy isn´t even ten yet. Right, Little bro?”

The pirate turned towards the little boy, hoping to get some support against the older child.

Luffy, however, merely looked at him in confusion, before he turned towards his big brother. “You mean Shanks isn´t forty?”

The captain´s jaw dropped, while his crew openly howled with laughter. Seeing their boss getting told off by a duo of kids was hilarious!

Finally, Shanks closed his mouth and shook his head. “I guess I walked myself into that one. Well played, brat.”

Said brat merely grinned at him and the captain chuckled, before gently ruffling the younger male´s hair.

* * *

As they watched the ship disappear on the horizon, the silver-haired teen felt oddly satisfied with how things played out. Despite his previous distrust towards the pirates, they proved to be the right sort and shown a good example to his little brother. And it showed that both he and Luffy had a long way to go before they were even remotely ready for when they finally ventured to seek adventures on the sea.

Speaking of the little boy, he couldn´t help but chuckle at the determined look on the kid´s face as he clutched the straw hat given to him tightly to his chest. The boy was going to make it far, the teen just knew it. And the teen would be here to fight by his side.

Sure, the time before Luffy found and freed him was hellish, but the teen, formerly known as Harry James Potter, now Hydra D. Sagitta, couldn´t be happier with his life now.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy stared at the boy in front of him, that his grandfather said was his brother. The boy/his new older brother stared back with a frown before he spat on Luffy´s shirt and turned around and walked away. Normally, Luffy would get angry and demand an apology, but he was more focused on what information he got from this little encounter. Contrary to the popular belief, he wasn´t stupid, it was just hard to motivate him to use his brain. There was very little besides training or his Nii-san´s lessons that can force him to do so. Key among those rare times was when something interesting caught his attention. Then he refused to let it go until he figured it out. And his encounter with his new brother, Portgas D. Ace, belonged to the interest category.

But before chose his next steps, he decided to wait for his Sagitta-nii to find him in this bandit lair. Which took about two hours, during which he decided to practice with his knives away from the mountain bandits before a familiar voice was heard cursing out his grandpa in several languages.

“Nii-san!” the seven-years-old run towards the teen.

“Luffy! Care to explain what´s going on?” asked Sagitta, once they greeted each other and after he made sure the younger boy was alright. “Why did you old bastard bring you here?”

“He said something about toughening me up by the bandits and getting that ´ _stupid_ _idea_ _about_ _pirates_ ´ out of my head,” replied the child honestly, then explained to him what happened.

“…okay, let me get it straight. First, he tries to turn you into a marine by brutal training. That failed because of me and Shanks. So now he tries with bandits, even though he KNOWS about the incident with Higuma and how since then you HATE bandits. Not to mention the many dangerous animals in the forest around us, some of which not even I dare to fight yet. And despite all of this, he STILL thinks it is a good idea. Did I get it all?”

“Yup.”

“Then it is official – your grandfather had gone senile!” declared Sagitta flatly. “Not only does he suffer from menopause, now we can add senility or worse, dementia to the list. Great! I fear for the marines that serve under him…”

“Shishishi!” Luffy giggled at his big brother´s rant about his grandpa´s _health_ _issues_. It was always so funny! Then he remembered something.

“I almost forgot! I have a new brother!”

That halted the rant and caused his brother to gain a curious look. “A new brother, you say?”

The kid nodded. “His name is Ace and when grandpa brought me here, he introduced us and said that we are brothers. He seems to be with the bandits longer than me. They let him walk into the forest without supervision, so I think they know he can handle it… Oh! Maybe you saw him before on hunt, Sagitta-nii! He is some three years older than me, with black hair, grey eyes and freckles on his cheeks. So? Do you think you know him?”

His older brother was silent as if in thought, before nodding slowly. “I know him, alright. Saw him several times while in the forest, either alone or with a blonde boy about his age. But every time I try to talk or help, they rudely rebuff me or run away. I don´t know what exactly is the problem, but they seem to have a deep-seated distrust towards everybody outside they little duo.”

“Ace seems to dislike me. Could it be the distrust to others?” asked Luffy.

“Maybe, but I can´t be sure. As I said, besides them refusing my help I never talked with him,” reminded him Sagitta. “Anything else you can tell me about him?”

“Hm, I´m not sure, he didn´t talk to me either, but… Ace has this odd look in his eyes I really don´t like,” said Luffy hesitantly. When the silver-haired teen motioned for him to continue, he quietly did so. “He had the same look I saw in your eyes. The one you had when we met. Like he is just as lonely as you were back then. Lonely and… I think he somehow had a hard life as you did. Only he didn´t seem to have somebody to show him that not everybody hates him.”

It might be just his imagination, but something told Luffy it might not be that chase. He had a faith in his instincts since they never steered him wrong. And when he saw his big brother´s troubled expression, he knew he was right.

“Well, this might be something we should look into… And since I know you, you probably claimed Ace the second that old bastard introduced you,” at this he paused, waiting for denial, and when he got none, he continued, “Then it is probably for the best if we start looking for him now,” decided Sagitta with a sigh.

“Then let´s go!” declared Luffy happily and turned to walk further into the forest.

“Wait a minute!” Sagitta grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, halting his movements. “Do you even know where did Ace go? The forest is big and I know there are many possible hiding places. Not to mention that he might have gone to the village, the capital or who knows, the Gray terminal. So tell me, how are we going to find him?”

At this, the straw-hat wearing kid paused, before a huge grin appeared on his face. “The Point-me charm! It can show us where can we find him!”

Sagitta smirked at this. “Good, so you pay attention to my lessons. Now, cast the charm and let us begin.”

Luffy giggled before he brought forth his hand and concentrated. “Point me, Ace!” For a moment nothing happened, then a small ball of light appeared in his open palm. The ball transformed into an equally small arrow, which turned and pointed somewhere into the forest.

So began their attempts to get to know the boys. Or to be more specific – Luffy´s attempt to spend the time with the two boys, while Sagitta stayed hidden, looking out for danger. It was about as hard as the brothers anticipated. The duo of ten-years-old was not pleased by the young boy´s presence and they let it know in spades. Ace did his best to ditch Luffy any chance he could, but with the location charm at the rubber boy´s disposal that proved to be hard. So the freckled kid and his accomplice tried to scare the third kid off by leading him to the scariest animals in the forest. This plan got ruined by Sagitta who either grabbed his little brother before he could get hurt or they grouped together and fought their opponents.

“I swear by Death if they lead you to another of those blasted animals…” growled Sagitta as he and Luffy knocked out yet another jungle beast.

“Aw, come on! At least I can test my strength!” laughed the little captain.

“True, I suppose,” sighed the teen, before he grinned at his little brother. “And good job with the last one! A bit more training and you will be ready to take them out on your own!”

“Really? HURRAY!” exclaimed Luffy and threw himself at his brother. “Does that mean I will be able to go hunting on my own?”

“Maybe in a bit. By the way, how about we took a break from searching those two tomorrow and instead focused on hunting and training? You wanted me to teach you more after all.”

“Hm… okay, but then the next day we will double the effort!” said Luffy determined.

The older of the duo merely nodded with a chuckled and patted the younger one´s head, all while unaware of the duo hiding in the bushes.

“Did you see that?! They took out the beast like it was nothing!” hissed the blonde kid to his companion.

“Shut up! I´m not blind, Sabo!” hissed Ace. “Let´s leave before they notice us.” The duo moved quietly away, still thinking about what they saw. Once they were safely in their hideout, they sat down and started plotting.

“It can´t go on like this. Not with Luffy and that unknown teen constantly looking for us,” started Ace.

“Yeah! At this rate they might discover our lair,” Sabo agreed.

“How do they even know each other? We never saw Luffy with him before,” complained the raven-haired boy.

“Maybe Luffy convinced him to help him? I mean, he tried to approach us before, so maybe they joined forces,” suggested the blonde.

Ace thought about it. “It might have something to it… But what was the bit about training?”

“Eh? Well… maybe Luffy convinced him again? Honestly, what does it matter? Did you hear what they said before we left? They will leave us alone tomorrow! That´s our chance to make our big move on those pirates!”

“You´re right,” agreed Ace and the two began to plot their big plan.

* * *

Sagitta watched with a critical eye as his little brother set up his trap. It was a simple noose used to capture and hoist up the prey high in the air. Normally he wouldn´t be so concerned, but this was Luffy´s first time setting a trap by himself and Sagitta wanted to make sure he did it right.

“Not bad,” he finally decided. “For a first try, this is quite good. The rope is strong, the knot seems firm and you placed it on a good place. Now all you have left is adding a bit off the masking and the notice-me-not and you can use it to catch animals.”

The rubber kid grinned and quickly took care of the last two issues. Sagitta had to smile at his enthusiasm, Luffy always took to training with such a passion, it was honestly joy teaching him. It made the teen remember himself teaching the younger students in his fifth year. Only here, he didn´t have to worry about a teacher or a murderous psycho going after him, or a war boiling in the background. Instead, he had to dodge an old menopausing bastard that tries to brainwash his little Luffy, while they both prepared to be pirates.

Such a contrast to his _Golden-boy_ days…

“Nii-san, are you lost in memories again?” asked Luffy, throwing him out of his mussing.

The androgynous teen smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I´m not. I just think about how much I actually enjoy teaching you. Honestly, I nearly forgot how satisfying it is when you pass your knowledge on someone else.”

The little captain tilted his head to the side. “Really? And you like it?”

“Yeah, there is something special about that.”

“Then why don´t you try for that carrier path? Didn´t you say that you wanted to be a teacher once?”

At this, the other had to laugh. “No way in hell! The only schools here are all for those snobby nobles. There is no way I would ever teach them anything of my skills. Besides, I prefer teaching you, otōto. I wouldn´t change it for anything. What´s more, I already promised to join your crew! If nothing else, I will teach them the best of my ability… if I won´t have my hands full from assisting you as your first mate.”

“True!” giggled the child.

Sagitta smiled again. His little brother was so innocent and sweet. He really hoped the boy will have something of his innocence left, even after they left to start their adventures as pirates. Then he thought about it and had to chuckle. Luffy always will be Luffy, no matter what happens.

Suddenly Luffy straightened and quickly turned to the side. The older boy immediately tensed and when the younger boy bolted, he followed him. Neither of them spoke and just hurried towards their unknown goal, one led by his instincts and the other by the trust. After meeting Luffy, Sagitta found out pretty quickly that the boy had some seriously strong instincts, be it either in judging the character or if someone close to him was in danger. It was never wrong, so Sagitta learned to trust his brother in this and be ready for anything.

And right now something trigged the rubber boy´s danger sense.

They raced through the forest, avoiding the traps the older set up the previous day until they stopped and hid inside some bushes. Sagitta quickly threw a silencing charm and notice-me-not around them, and from their hideout they watched the scene happening not so far from them. A group of adult men surrounded two tied up boys, very familiar boys. From what the observers could make out, the tied-up duo stole from the men and now the men were demanding the return of their treasure. But the boys were stubborn and refused to tell them, even as the adults hit them and treated to kill them.

“Who are those men?” asked Luffy quietly, his tiny fists clenching at the sight.

“My guess? Pirates, the bad kind,” replied Sagitta, eyes narrowed. “What were those two thinking? Stealing from them?”

“I don´t care! We have to do something!” hissed Luffy.

“Agreed, at this rate the men will really kill them. But what can we do? They are too many for us to handle, not to mention that they might try to use Ace and his friend as hostages or worse, meat shields,” murmured the teen, never taking his eyes from the scene.

Luffy frowned before an idea hit him. He leaned towards the older boy and whispered something into his ear. The silver-haired teen listened, a dark smirk appearing on his face and with a nod, he started to sneak through the bushes around the men.

“Spill, brats! Where did you hide our treasure?!” snarled the men´s leader.

“Not telling!” snapped the two boys in response.

“You better change your minds soon! Or do either one of you want to see how we kill the other in front of your eyes?” asked the man, pointing his swords at them.

“Go ahead! It is not like anybody would miss us!” snapped Sabo, with Ace nodding.

“And you might as well kill the other because neither of us will talk!”

Before the man could respond a deep, twisted voice came from around them. **“Yare, yare… What do we have here?”** A sound of something heavy slithering on the ground and moving through the voice. **“Some puny guys… And beating a pair of kids, nonetheless… How disgusting.”**

“Who is there?!” demanded the men, sounding braver than they were feeling.

The voice chuckled as if finding they attempt to hide their fears funny. **“Kufufufufufu. I have many names, many titles… But all you need to know is that I´m the hunter of this forest… And you humans are trespassing MY territory… Ssssso I recommend that you leave… before I kill you!”**

“HAH! As if we would fear a faceless voice! Show yourself, if you dare!” called the band´s leader.

His courage left him the moment the chuckle turned into a sinister laugh that echoed all around them. Chilly shivers ran down the spines of the men, the thought of facing this unknown person suddenly scaring them. The laugher stopped and the voice spoke again. **“As you wish, pirate.”**

A movement caught the attention of the men and when they turned towards it, they froze in terror. Several feet from them was a giant snake. It was at least fifty feet long, with silverish white smooth scales, green slitted eyes and a wide mouth filled with dragger-like sharp teeth on each of its THREE heads.

 **“Kufufufufufu, well what now human?”** asked the head on the left.

 **“Are you going to try to attack me? Or are you going to…”** the head on the right started.

 **“RUN!”** hissed the head in the middle as each head opened its mouth and hissed, with venom dripping from their fangs.

“ARGH!" Monster!” “Demon!” “Run for your lives!” The men shouted over each other before they turned and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Even faster than that, as the snake´s sadistic laughter filled the air and after them.

The snake watched as they got smaller and smaller until they disappeared from the view. Then it turned its attention towards the tied-up boys. Ace and Sabo both went completely still, trembling as the snake´s gaze ran over them. The snake snorted and looked to the side.

 **“You can come out, Luffy! They are gone!”** the snake called and much to their shock a familiar rubber boy emerged from behind the bushes.

“Shishishi! You were great, Sagitta-nii!” giggled the boy madly, hurrying over to them.

 **“Only because you had a good idea, otōto,”** replied the snake while it turned back into the androgynous teen, shocking the tied-up boys even more.

“What- How did you do that?!” demanded the two.

“That… is a secret!” chuckled Sagitta. “Now, what are we going to do with them, captain?”

“Hm… Depending on how they will answer my questions, we will decide if we release them,” decided Luffy.

Sagitta nodded and motioned for him to proceed, having guessed what his little brother was going to ask.

The youngest boy moved to stand in front of Ace and Sabo before with a serious look on his face, he voiced his question: “What did you mean when you said that nobody would miss you if you died?”

Both boys shifted, then looked away. It was Sabo who spoke after a while, “Exactly what we said. There is nobody who would care or mourn after us. Nobody ever did, nobody ever would.”

“Why do you think so?” asked Luffy softly.

“Because that´s how things are!” snapped Ace at the younger boy. “Sabo´s family could care less! They can always replace him as if he never existed! And I am a child that should never be born! Everybody says I shouldn´t be alive!” the boy finished, glaring at the ground. He was taken by surprise when a smaller body slammed into his, arms circling his neck. It took him several seconds to realized that it was Luffy hugging him.

“They are wrong! Everybody, who says that you shouldn´t be born, is wrong!” declared Luffy. “I´m happy Ace is alive! I´m happy that I got to meet you, even though you don´t like me! And Sabo too, I am glad to know him, even though I had no idea what was his name until now. I care for you both!”

“And why do you care?” asked Sabo, taken aback by the younger boy´s words.

The rubber boy pulled back from Ace and looked at him. “Because you are my brothers! We are family!”

“Idiot! We aren´t even blood-related!” Ace blurred out.

“It doesn´t matter!” retorted Luffy without hesitation. “Neither Sagitta-nii and I share blood, yet we love each other like a real family! Family isn´t limited by blood, it can be people that care about each other, too!” The little boy paused before he smiled. “And like I said, I care about you. You are both my family. You and Sagitta-nii are the only family I have and need on this world.”

“But I tried to kill you!”

“Nope! You were trying to _scare_ me off!” corrected Luffy. “I can tell that you are no killer! Just somebody who really needs a family to be there for him. And now you have it!”

Watching the blonde and the raven boys´ shocked and speechless expressions, Sagitta couldn´t help but chuckle, drawing their attention to himself. “I don´t know about you, but I have long since realized that Luffy is impossible to convince, once he makes a decision about something. So face it, dear little brothers, you are now stuck with us.”

“Little brothers?” repeated Sabo in confusion.

“Us?” asked Ace in the same tone.

The silver-haired boy grinned at them. “You heard me! Since Luffy decided that you are now his new big brother´s, you became MY little brothers too. And you won´t be able to get rid of us _that_ easily, unlike before!”

“Shishishi! Now that we have this out of the way… Sagitta-nii, help me untie them! And then I want you to check them over for injuries!”

“Aye, captain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will jump to the moment Sagitta and Luffy take to the sea (age 23 and 17 respectively), so I would like so say I´m up for suggestions:
> 
> A) about the potential pairings for Luffy and Sagitta/Harry - I am willing to go up to three partners for each of them, but that´s about it since I never wrote any harem stories. !!!ACE AND SABO ARE NOT AN OPTION!!!
> 
> B) about the potential crew members - while I will keep those in canon, there will be more crewmates and it can be anybody, be they from East blue or any other Arcs.
> 
> So please Review and write your suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high, sky clear and the sea was peaceful.

A perfect day to sail out, thought a figure standing at the end of the docks. Their waist-long silverish-white hair fell down and past their waist like a veil, the colour just slightly different from the loose white tunic that reached past the knees. A dark green sash was tied around their waist and underneath the tunic, a pair of matching pants and simple sandals could be seen. When the wind picked up, tinkling was heard thanks to a pair of golden earrings hidden by the white hair. Neither the clothes nor the facial features betrayed the gender of their owner, whose emerald-green eyes kept watching the vas water body.

“Sagitta-nii!”

The sound of the name made its owner turn around and smile as they saw a familiar teen running towards him. The teen was clearly a boy, with short black-white locks, black eyes and a scar underneath his left eye. He was slim yet muscular in build and dressed in a black one-sleeved shirt, red west and blue pants taped above his knees. The outfit was finished by a pair of dark gladiator sandals, two holsters, one strapped on the forearm of the bare arm and one on the teen´s thighs, and an old well-loved straw-hat.

“Sorry for the delay! I just wanted to say goodbye to Dadan and the Mountain bandits!” breathed out Monkey D. Luffy, once he reached his older brother.

“That´s fine, at least I had time to check our supplies and the weather. Ready to go, otōto?” asked Sagitta, once the teen reached him.

“You bet!” grinned Luffy. “Finally! It is OUR time to go out! I can´t wait to catch up with Ace-nii and Sabo-nii again. It has been ages since they left!”

“True, I can´t wait to see them again myself,” chuckled the androgynous male, remembering his other two little brothers. “But you have to remember that we still have to collect a good crew to help us make it to wherever they are. And collect a bigger ship,” he glanced at _Minerva_. It was an old ship they found and renovated, decent enough in size for a small starter crew, but they would need to replace it later on.

Luffy waved off his concern. “We will make it and find good people to become our Nakama. Plus we have enough money to buy a decent ship once we get to an island with decent shipwrights. So don´t worry, nii-san!”

The older of the duo rolled his eyes fondly at the other´s optimism, before sighing and looking back at the sea. “Thank Magic, it doesn´t look like there will be another storm anytime soon.”

“Yeah, the one a few days ago was a hellion,” nodded Luffy in agreement. “Good thing we were warned by the fishermen, otherwise it would have caught us.”

“Tell me about it.”

“There you are!” they turned to see Makino hurrying to them with the town´s mayor in tow. “I´m glad we made it on time!”

“Makino-nē, mayor, we are finally going!” announced the straw-hatted teen with a big grin.

“We know,” the female bar owner smiled sadly and hugged her favourite costumer. “Take care of each other and don’t get in too much trouble!” she said as she released the teen and hugged his older brother. “And make sure to give my best regards to Ace and Sabo, once you see them!”

“Sure, Makino. We will greet them in your name. Besides, don´t worry about us, we will always watch over each-other,” reassured her Sagitta, before pulling away and looking at the mayor. “Can´t wait to get rid of us, old man?”

“Brats, I better not hear about you ruining this town´s reputation out here!” said the old mayor grumpily.

The brothers laughed at this and with one last hug to Makino, they got into the boat. They took off, but after they were a good distance from the shore, a huge dark shape emerged from under the waves.

“Oi, Luffy! Look who came to say goodbye!” called Sagitta with a smirk as he eyed the sea king that just appeared.

“Shishishi! Shall I give him a proper parting gift?” asked the teen, readying his arm. When his nee-san gave him a thumbs-up, he pulled back his arm and called: “Rubber… PISTOL!” The arm stretched and his fist hit the sea king in the face, sending it flying far away from them.

“Nice! That was at least five miles!” praised the silver-haired man with a grin.

“Shishishi!”

They continued their journey, the old ship carrying them towards the unknown across the sea. Then something on the side caught the captain´s attention.

“Whirlpool to the left!” called Luffy.

Listening to his captain´s warning, the first mate was quick to make sure their ship avoided the deadly water vortex. But just as they were about to swim away, another thing in the water caught Luffy´s attention. Straining his eyes, the teen took a closer look, before a gasp left his mouth. Quickly casting a sticking charm on his feet, he stretched his arms towards the object in the water. Once his hands were firmly wrapped around said object, he pulled back with all his strength.

“Luffy, what…” Sagitta trailed off when he realized just _what_ did his brother just fished out from the water.

It was a person! Specifically, a man that looked as though he had been thrown through hell. He was unconscious and bleeding from wounds all over his body. Some of the wounds swelled and… were those burn marks?

“Oh Death, Luffy, quickly take him below deck and try to clean his wounds! I will join you once we are far enough from the whirlpool!” ordered the androgynous man quickly, turning the rudder to get them away as soon as possible.

The rubber teen didn´t need to be told twice. He lifted the man in a bridal carry and run below, stopping in front of the first free room. One kick opened the door and Luffy quickly set the injured man on the bed, before he got the necessary medical supplies and returned. The teen then proceeded to clean the man´s wounds, following the processes his Nii-san carefully drilled into his mind. He got rid of the ruined clothes, grimacing when the man hissed in pain, yet remaining unconscious, and used water and a disinfection mixture to clean the wounds. The young pirate worked methodically, while his hands treated each injury with the utmost care.

The smell of blood and burnt flesh was strong and almost made Luffy nauseous, so he distracted himself by observing the injured man. He was older and at least a feet taller than Luffy, with slender and muscular body. There was a matching pair of tattoos on his upper arms. He was rather handsome with oddly arched eyebrows and curly black hair. The stranger also had a goatee, but because of the wounds on his face, the teen had to spell-shave it.

That was all Luffy had time to notice because once he moved his hand to clean the other´s neck, a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist in an iron-hold.

“W-who… are you…?” the stranger rasped out; his deep voice as shaky as his breathing. Pain-clouded, exhausted eyes opened and looked at the young pirate with cautiousness.

“My name is Luffy and I´m the one that saved you,” the teen introduced himself, mentally thankful for his rubber powers. Otherwise, the stranger´s grip would have broken his wrist already. “Sorry, but you will have to let me go.”

“W-where… are… we…?” the injured man ignored his request to look around, at least as much as his aching, wounded body would let him.

“We are on a ship that belongs to me and my brother. We were sailing and trying to avoid a whirlpool when I spotted you in the water and pulled you abroad,” explained Luffy, before pulling on his trapped hand. “Now, you really have to let go. Please. I must clean the rest of your wounds unless you want them to become infected.”

The raven´s attention turned back at Luffy and grey eyes met black ones. For a moment, the older male´s pupils turned cat-like and something seemed to pass between them before it was gone and the older male relaxed. He let go of Luffy´s hand and the rubber teen returned to his work, fingers tenderly pressing the cleaning cloth against the flesh.

“Sorry if it hurt,” apologized Luffy when the other groaned.

“I´ll live…” muttered his companion.

The captain hummed absently. “May I know your name? You already got mine.”

“I…” the raven paused, a small frown appearing on his face. “I… don´t know…”

“You don´t… What is the last thing you remember?” asked Luffy, black eyes narrowing.

“A storm… a ship on fire… p-pain… the sea… a-and nothing… more…” replied the stranger, fighting to keep his eyes open, which the teen immediately noticed.

“Go to sleep. We can talk once you rested some more.” When the other was about to refuse, he added: “I will be there when you wake up, I promise. Alright?”

There was a small pause before the stranger nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

“So you believe he might have been on a ship that got caught in the storm from a few days back and barely survived its sinking,” mused Sagitta as he looked over the bandaged from lying on the bed. He and Luffy have spent a better part of two hours taking care of the wounds, patching and bandaging them up. There was a lot of work, the androgynous man had to add several potions, to help speed up the recovery and to make sure their patient didn´t die on his injuries.

“Yeah, he said that is the last thing he remembers. And there were a few debris in the water that looked like they were from a ship,” added Luffy, clearly worried about the raven.

“That still doesn´t explain the severity of the wounds. They are too bad, even for someone who survived a shipwreck.”

“Well…”

The green-eyed man looked at his brother. “You know something more?”

“I think he might be a Devil Fruit user like me?” said Luffy with a sheepish look.

“What?”

“Well with how water affects us Devil Fruit users, it would explain why the wounds turned so bad,” explained the younger male. “Besides, when he was awake, his eyes shifted into a feline-like form for a moment, so…”

“…he might be a Zoan Devil Fruit user,” finished his brother instead of him, before wincing. “Damn. In that chase, the man has either the biggest luck... or the strongest will to live, to survive on the ocean until you found him. No wonder we needed to use so many potion-soaked bandages on him, he was practically on Death´s door when you saved him.”

“But he will be fine, right?” asked Luffy.

“He will, but not without scarring,” Sagitta nodded with a sigh. “The seawater affected him enough that there will be visible marks. Not as bad as they would have been without the potions, but they will be there. And after his experience on the sea, he will need to rest, a lot. The potion I gave him will guarantee that he will sleep until the majority of his wound heal.”

“And how long will that be?”

The older man shrugged. “A day, max two. Thankfully there was no internal damage, just a few broken bones, otherwise, it would take longer.”

“That´s good then,” Luffy lets out a sigh of relief.

“So what is our next course of action, captain?” Sagitta questioned, wanting to change the topic.

The captain looked thoughtful. “Hm… We can´t exactly decide what to do with him,” he motions towards the injured man, “…until he wakes up. So for now we will focus on other things. How much of our medical potions we used up?”

“Nowhere near enough so that we need to refile them,” answered the silver-haired man immediately. “But we might need to make a quick stop on the next island to hunt some animals since it looks like we will have another mouth to feed with for a while.”

And so they were sailing to their first destination that turned out to be…

“An island full of goats,” said Sagitta who couldn´t help but stare.

His captain didn´t reply, too busy drooling at the sight of so much meat. They made port and immediately divided the work between them – Sagitta stayed behind to watch over the ship and prepare lunch, while Luffy went off hunting several goats and whatever else he came across and deemed edible. Any animal the rubber teen came across, he took down using his special holster, which turned out to be a collapsible crossbow. Anything he caught was put inside his bottomless bag, before he continued, his mind constantly returning to the injured man on their ship. Because of him, he made sure to catch some extra prey and take whatever edible plant he found, since he knew the potions burned a lot of nutrition, which needed to be refilled in food.

Once he deemed that he caught enough, he made his way back. But just then he came across a scene that made him scowl – a group of adult men were harassing a pink-haired boy around Luffy´s age. Without thinking, the rubber boy jumped into action and sent the men packing with a few well-placed kicks and hits. The men disappeared, but the pink-haired boy was positively freaking out.

“Do you have any idea what you have done?!” demanded the boy, hands tearing at his own hair.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at that. “Why, I believe I just saved you from a beating.”

“That´s not it! You just beat Iron Bludgeon Albida´s men! They will surely go tell her and she will come after us! That´s a sure death sentence!” said the hysterical boy. Seeing the other boy about to start hyperventilating or worse, suffer a mental breakdown, the straw-hat wearing teen nipped it in the bud by hitting his companion on the head.

“Before you start to freak out again, care to explain who this Albida is? And why are you so scared of her?” inquired the young pirate. The other hesitated before he started explaining how he one day mistakenly embarked on a pirate ship and how he was stuck as the ship´s caretaker since he was too afraid to run away. At the end of the tale, a flat look appeared on Luffy´s face, before he said: “So you are from the stupid and wimpy lot, huh?”

Coby, as the boy introduced himself, let out a nervous laugh. “You are not wrong about that…”

“That being said, I and my brother might help you get away from those pirates if you want,” offered Luffy.

“Huh?” Coby blinked in surprise. “Y-You mean it?”

“Un. We have a ship not far from here and we have enough room for one more.”

“Um… May I ask why are you and your brother sailing?”

“Why? Because I want to become the pirate king! And Nii-san is my first mate!” declared Luffy proudly.

“W-WHAT?! Are you crazy?!” yelped Coby in shock. “To earn that title you must find the One Piece! And to find that you must sail through the pirate graveyard! Even if you could pull it off, there will be others after it and they would kill you! It is impossible! You hear me?! You will die if you try that!”

“So what?” the response caused the pink-haired boy to look at his companion, surprised at the other´s serious look. “I´m not afraid to die for my dream. Even if it is like you said, even if it might seem impossible to reach. But if I don´t try and follow my dream, then I know I will regret it for the rest of my life. That´s why I intend to give it my all. So even if I die trying, I will at least go with the knowledge that I gave it everything I have.” Seeing the awed look Coby was giving him, Luffy let a small chuckle and added: “Besides, I intend to make Death work on getting me. I´m not going to give into it without a fight.”

“Luffy-san,” whisper Coby, before unsurely looking down. “Do you… Do you think I could… chase my dream... like that?”

The rubber teen tilted his head to the side. “I don´t know. What is your dream?”

“I… I want to become a marine! I know we would be enemies, but I really want to join the marines and catch the bad guys! It has been my dream since I could remember,” said his companion honestly, before looking at Luffy, as if waiting for his reaction.

Said teen looked thoughtful for a moment before he grinned. “Why not? If your will is strong enough, I bet you can do anything you want!”

Tears of relief fell down the other boy´s cheeks before a small smile graces his lips.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” a voice bellows, shattering the moment.

Coby froze in fright, before slowly turning towards its source, to see Albida and her men standing here, glaring at them with their weapons ready. But before the pirates could say anything more, Luffy spoke.

“Coby, who is this rude cow?”

As one the others´ jaws dropped, unable to believe that somebody dared to say such a thing within Albida´s hearing. Their thoughts went along the line that this punk was either suicidal or had the biggest balls possible. Finally, the brutal pirate woman was the first to recover from shock, her rage clear on her scowling face.

“For that, you will die, brat! But first, Coby! Tell this foolish teen just who I am!” Albida ordered with her heavy weapon raised above her head menacingly.

“You are…” The pink-haired teen trailed off before a determined look appeared on his face. With one deep breath, he shouted: “YOU´RE THE UGLIEST AND RUDEST COW IN THE SEA!”

“WHAT?!” Albida roared in outrage. “Die you little shit!” She swung her weapon at them, ready to crush their heads.

But just before she could hit them, Luffy pushed Coby out of the way and took the whole brunt of the attack. His body stretched and adjusted around the weapon, negating the strength of the attack, before bouncing back to its true form. Seeing the shocked gaze of people around him, the young pirate couldn´t help but laugh.

“Shishishi! Force is useless against me, for I´m a rubber man!” declared Luffy proudly. Then he pulled his arm back. “Time to return you the favour… Rubber-rubber PISTOL!” His arm stretched and hit Albida in the head, knocking her out cold.

The woman´s men stared at what happened, unable to believe it. They only snapped out of their shock when Luffy spoke again. “Now, you guys will let us leave and never bother me and Coby again. Got it?” he asked, black eyes narrowed at them.

“Y-Yes, sir!” the yelped in fright, before grabbing Albida and running away as fast as they legs could carry them.

“Now that we got this out of the way, time to return to the ship,” decided Luffy, once the pirates disappeared from the view. “Come on, Coby!”

“A-Ah! Yes, Luffy-san!” called the other teen, a bit overwhelmed that he was finally free from the pirates. He tried his best to keep up with his saviour until they arrived at a beach, where an old, but well-loved ship waited.

“Nii-san! I´m back!” called Luffy, once he and Coby got abroad.

“Finally, I thought I would have to go looking for you personally,” said a person that just appeared from below deck. Said person was a few inches taller than Luffy and his beautiful appearance made Coby blush. That blush darkened when a pair of emerald green eyes turned to him. “And who is this, otōto?”

“His name is Coby and I just met him on this island. Coby, this is my older brother, Hydra D. Sagitta!” Luffy introduced them to each other, before looking at his brother and after handing over the back with his catch, he said: “Nii-san, Coby will join us until the closest marine base.”

That statement made the androgynous man raise a silver eyebrow in question, silently asking for an explanation. And Luffy told him the story of what happened after he finished hunting. At the end of the story, Sagitta just sighed and shook his head. “You can´t help but attract adventures on every step, ne Luffy?”

And unrepentant grin was all the answer the silver-haired man got, which caused him to sigh again. Then he looked at the newcomer on their ship. “So you want to become a marine?”

“Yes, sir!” the younger man immediately replied, determination clear in his voice.

“Hm, alright, you can come with us. Far be it for me to discourage someone from their dream.” He turned around and over his shoulder called: “Now come one you two. I made lunch and if you don´t want it to cool down, you better hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected twist at the beginning of the adventure. Do you dare to guess who is it?
> 
> Also, I would like to remind you that I´m up for suggestions:
> 
> A) about the potential pairings for Luffy and Sagitta/Harry - I am willing to go up to three partners for each of them, but that´s about it since I never wrote any harem stories. !!!ACE AND SABO ARE NOT AN OPTION!!!
> 
> B) about the potential crew members - while I will keep those in canon, there will be more crewmates and it can be anybody, be they from East blue or any other Arcs.
> 
> C)NEW: About any potential HP characters that might be reborn in the world of One Piece.
> 
> So please Review and write your suggestions!


End file.
